Inuyasha: Meet Inuyashi and Misaki
by Kimi Yamata
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter Inuyashi and Sango and Miroku's daughter Misaki are born.Inuyashi is a half dog demon like her father and Misaki has a wind tunnel Fred .But Naraku shows up and stirs things up.It's time for them to show what they're made
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Come on, Kagome. You can do it," Kaede encouraged. "Breathe in and out. You're almost there."

Kagome screamed in agony as she breathed faster to try to deal with the pain. "This kid's going to kill me!" she screamed.

"It's okay, Kagome. We're here for you," her mom said softly, rubbing the hand Kagome was using to grab her mother's hand for pain relief.

"Your mother did it, so can you! You're almost there! Hang in there for Inuyasha!" Sango cheered.

"Wah!" cried a little baby as Kagome took a deep breath, relieved it was finally over. Sango rushed over to Kaede who was holding the baby and trying to clean it off. Sango wrapped the soft child in the cloth she was holding.

"See? What did I tell you? A healthy baby girl," Sango said carefully holding the baby. She walked over to Kagome who was breathing hard from fatigue. "She looks just like her father. She also has your face," she smiled. She held out the baby carefully for Kagome to hold. Kagome had a soft look in her eyes as she held out her finger and the child wrapped her tiny, thin fingers around it.

"You're right Sango! She does look like Inuyasha!," she agreed, holding the warm baby close to her and showing her mom.

"She's beautiful, Kagome," her mother whispered softly. She put her arm around Kagome and pulled her in while softly touching the baby's cheek. "You did it. Congratulations."

"Wow! What an adorable baby, Kagome!" Miroku enthused skipping over to the bed. "She looks like you Inuyasha! With her silver hair and dog ears, you'd think she's you!" Miroku teased looking at Inuyasha who was leaning against the border of the wooden doorway of the feudal Japan house.

"Shut up, Miroku. She is my daughter after all, of course she would look even remotely like me," he snapped as he walked over to the side of the bed opposite Miroku and Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome carefully handed the child over to Inuyasha. The child almost seemed to purposely grab his index finger. Inuyasha felt like he had made a big mistake. _How am I supposed to help Kagome care for this thing?_ Kagome looked up and laid her hand on his arm.

"What do you think you'll name her, you two?" Sango asked. "Who are you going to name her after, if anyone?" She had mischievous look in her eye.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she smiled. "I think I know."

"What?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked in unison, intent to hear what she thought. Miroku was staring at her with big, bulging eyes.

"Cool it, guys," Kagome giggled and replied, "How about Inuyashi?" She looked around at everyone looking up to the ceiling and thinking.

"That's beautiful, Kagome. I like it," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"I think so too," Sango nodded her head in agreement along with Kaede and Miroku. Everyone seemed to like it, except one person.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning her head towards him standing there holding the baby.

"I guess it's fine, Inuyashi it is."

"Hey, Kagome! Look what I- Woh!" Shippo shouted seeing Inuyasha holding Inuyashi. "This is yours right?"

"Yeah, Inuyashi's ours," Kagome replied, smiling.

Inuyasha punched Shippo on top of the head carefully balancing the baby in one arm. "No joke, Shippo!" The baby laughed and everyone awed.

_This is different from all of the other times Inuyasha's hit Shippo. He seems a lot more gentle, _Kagome thought. For the first time in a while, Inuyasha had a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_ Whoosh! Clunk! _

"Woo hoo! Bull's-eye!" Inuyashi threw her hands up and spun around in circles. "I love this bow!" She hugged the bow made from the wood of the sacred tree near Kaede's village. She looked up at Kagome who put her hand on Inuyashi's head. "Thanks for teaching me, Mom."

"Barely any teaching was done. It's in your blood," Kagome enthused. "I'm an archer and Kikyo was too," she explained. She then smiled like she knew something Inuyashi didn't.

"I guess you're right. But why-woh!" Inuyashi started, but a pair of hands wrapped around her under her arms and lifted her into the air and onto his shoulders.

"Hey, kid! How'd it go?" Inuyasha asked, pressing his hand down on Inuyashi's leg to help her balance on his shoulder.

"Great! I finally got a bull's-eye!" Inuyashi replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, she did great today. Now what were you going to ask, Inuyashi before Dad came?" Kagome asked putting emphasis on "dad" while looking at Inuyasha.

"Oh! I was going to say 'Why do you always remind me of her? She's a big-ugh!" Inuyashi fell backwards. She quickly through her hands up and kept her legs straight. As her hands hit the ground she flung her legs back. She landed on her feet and took a knee, rubbing her forehead. "Ow! Jeez, what was that for, Dad!" she yelled.

"Don't you ever talk about Kikyo like that!" He yelled. He was mad. His hands were balled up into fists and his legs were spread out shoulder width apart.

"Inuyasha! Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's bead of subjugation glowed a bright purple and he went down onto his face. Inuyashi started to laugh but then remembered something. _Oh no! My turn!_ she thought.

"Inuyashi! Sit, girl!" Inuyashi's beads glowed bright red and next thing she knew, her face was in the ground too. "Inuyashi, Inuyasha's right," Kagome said helping her up. "You can't talk about Kikyo like that. She was a very well renowned and respected priestess."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Inuyashi's ears were flat to her head. She stood up straight and wiped off her cloth of the fire rat shirt and red skirt.

"Kagome! What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled, getting up and making a fist at Kagome.

"You were about to kill your own daughter I saw it in your eyes!" she argued, putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward.

"Okay can we go get Misaki now? You promised you'd take us out today, Dad," Inuyashi reminded Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned towards her and walked past her. "Yeah, sure. Let's go," he muttered, sounding angry. Inuyashi looked at Kagome and waved. She ran after Inuyasha into the village.

The village was pretty lively that day. Everyone seemed to be outside cleaning, gardening, talking, and shopping. There seemed to be more women and girls than men and boys. Maybe they were out working the fields and harvesting. All of the houses were glowing with the light of the sun washing over the bright wood they were made out of. The other kids were playing and having fun with sticks and ropes. Kimonos were the best way to not get hot. They were loose and thin in warm weather like this.

Inuyasha and Inuyashi reached the edge of the village where it started to get quieter. Off a couple of meters away, there were three people, one child and three adults, standing there waiting. "Hey, Misaki!" Inuyashi yelled. They all looked over towards them.

"Inuyashi!" Inuyashi started running over to Misaki with Inuyasha behind her.

"Hey, Inuyashi," Sango greeted. "You're getting so big!" She rubbed Inuyashi's head and messed up her hair. "How are you doing Inuyasha?"

"Fine, I guess," Inuyasha replied. "How's your village coming along?" he asked remembering that they were rebuilding the Demon Slayer Village.

"It's going very well actually," Miroku jumped in. "We have a pretty good population of people helping to rebuild the place for them to live in too. Sango and I will be running the village."

"Cool, Misaki! It'll be like you're a ruler!" Inuyashi smiled.

"I know right? I've been helping too! It was fun being able to clear out the trash and junk!" Misaki said excitedly. "I was able to use Fred!" Inuyashi laughed.

"Fred?" Inuyasha asked. "Is she talking about her wind tunnel?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah," Miroku laughed. "She has a lot of fun with her wind tunnel, so she named it Fred."

"Okay," Inuyasha said slowly. "Well, let's go hunt some small fries, what do you say?"

Misaki and Inuyashi leaped into the air, Inuyashi being able to jump higher into the air with Misaki being only human and all, "Yeah!"

They walked into the forest, it started to get darker as they got further in. The leaves on the trees and bushes were a brilliant bright green, shining in the sunlight that was pouring through the trees above. Twigs and sticks cracked under Inuyashi's bare feet and the soft, warm dirt covered her toes.

"Okay, I think you two are old enough to go out together on your own, so I'll let you as long as you don't get into any trouble, got it?" Inuyasha informed.

"Yes, Father," I replied.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Misaki repeated.

"Okay, be careful, you two. I've been on Sango's bad side two or three times, let's not make me go back," Inuyasha ordered.

"Okay! See ya Dad!" Inuyashi shouted at him as he ran in the other direction. "Well, what should we do, Misaki? If we're surrounded by demons will you be able to use Fred?" Inuyashi tried to hold in a laugh because of the name for the wind tunnel.

"I don't know, I guess we just go fight some demons," Misaki shrugged. "I don't think I'm supposed to use Fred. Dad's very serious about me using it so I can't use it unless I have his permission until I'm older or when we're fighting Naraku, since he's still alive and all."

Inuyashi shrugged and kept walking with Misaki right beside her. The forest was the most lovely forest of all the one's she's seen. But they let their guard down way too much.

"Oh, look! Fresh Meat! They're young too!" crackled a voice from behind the bushes. Inuyashi and Misaki stopped dead in their footsteps.

"Wow! Don't they look delicious?" croaked another voice.

"If no one else is going, then I'm going in first!" a snake demon jumped out from the behind the bushes glaring at Misaki with it's red beady eyes. It jumped at Misaki with it's mouth wide open for the kill.

_Shing!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyashi ran in front of Misaki. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" she shouted. The snake demon froze in mid-air and then fell into slices onto the ground. Inuyashi's eyes were large with fear. She had never been attacked by surprise. It was usually her who was attacking another demon.

"Woh! Where'd you learn that?" Misaki asked, looking over Inuyashi's shoulder to look at the demon.

"Dad taught me nearly everything I know except for archery," Inuyashi explained, drawing her bow. _I can feel it. There's a jewel shard nearby. I'll have to go get it once we're done with these things, _she thought.

A demon with one eye, wearing nothing but a cheetah spotted cloth hanging around his waist, popped up from behind the bushes. "What do we have here? A half demon and a spiritual human maiden," it said with a mischievous smile growing on his face. Inuyashi aimed her arrow at the demon's eye. "Yeah, so! What's it to you?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that now we know that you're harder to take down," replied the demon, motioning to the other demons who started to coming out from behind the other bushes. Inuyashi and Misaki were forced to stand back to back.

"Boss! The spiritual girl is reaching into her pocket!" notified a demon from in front of Misaki. The demons in front of Inuyashi ran to where the other was.

_It's always a bad idea to take your eye off of your enemy!_ she thought, piercing into her arm through her shirt. Her fingers were now covered in black, demon blood and dripped to the ground. She smiled evilly at what she was about to do.

The leader demon saw the blood dripping to the ground for her and asked cheerfully, "Aw, does the poor half demon want to die? She's so scared that she's going to kill herself and make our job easier to get rid of her."

Inuyashi grabbed Misaki's shoulder and pushed down onto one knee. "Not likely," she growled. She turned to face the demons while Misaki was holding a couple of sutra seals in her pocket. Misaki had an evil grin on her face while Inuyashi had her head slightly down to where her bangs were covering her eyes, her hand still where she pierced her arm.

"Inuyasha's mutt daughter actually has some guts," he nodded.

"How do you know my father?" Inuyashi demanded.

"Our boss Naraku has told us all about your parents," the demon explained. "He is well aware of the power both of you possess and he needs to get rid of you. So he sent us."

Inuyashi growled in her throat. "I might be a mutt," Inuyashi started, "But just like my dad and mom, I can kick your ***es anytime! Misaki!" she shouted.

"Seal!" Misaki shouted pulling the sutras from her kimono and throwing them at the demons. The demons in the front froze under the spell of the sutras. The demons started screaming for mercy.

Inuyashi took her blood covered hand off of her arm. "No mercy! When you threatened me, you decided your fate!" she yelled, holding her hand above the opposite shoulder. "Blades of Blood!" she screamed, throwing her hand through the air to the opposite waist. Crescent shaped blades cut through the demons that were sealed and through the one behind them. Inuyashi's ears filled with the sounds of the screams of the of the demons. _Why does this feel so good? What's wrong with me?_ she thought. Her mouth felt weird. It felt like her fangs were tearing at her bottom gums, which they've never done before.

"Inuyashi!" called a familiar voice.

"Dad?" she asked softly, nearly whispering. Inuyashi fell to the now cold, hard ground.

"Clam down! I'll get you guys home," he said, picking up both Inuyashi and Misaki and jumping into the trees. He jumped through the trees and a few meters away, there was the village. Then darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome was getting worried about Inuyashi. She knew that one day, her demon blood would activate, just like Inuyasha's did. She was sitting next to Inuyashi who was lying down with a blanket over her. She was left to care of her for a few days while Inuyasha was out finding Totosai.

"Mom?" Inuyashi squeaked, starting to sit up. She felt queasy and dizzy. Her vision was blurry to the point where she could barely see Kagome's face. But there was one thing that she knew by instinct, "Where's Dad?"

"He went out to see Totosai," Kagome explained. "The man who forged Tetsusaiga?"

"Yeah, I remember him," she replied. "But why?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He didn't me why." She had a worried look on her face. Not for Inuyasha, but for Inuyashi. By the way Inuyasha described how Inuyashi looked when he found her fighting: with red eyes, grown fangs, and longer claws, it was obvious that her demon blood is active within her body. What kept Inuyasha's demon side under control will more than likely work for Inuyashi. So he'll probably come home with a fang missing.

"How long have I been asleep?" Inuyashi broke into Kagome's thoughts, realizing how long it takes to get to Totosai's forge.

"About two days," Kagome replied with no worry in her voice. "So your father should be back tonight."

"Two days! How could I have been sleeping for two days?" she yelled holding her held. She stood up quickly which was a bad idea. She fell back down and Kagome caught her fall.

"Don't push yourself," she said gently, lying her on the ground slowly. "Your body has been through a shock."

"What do you mean a 'shock'?" Inuyashi quoted. "The only 'shock' was that those demons were sent by Naraku! What else would be a shock?"

"They were sent by Naraku?" Kagome's eyes grew wide. "That disgusting worm!" she screamed. "No one lays a hand on my daughter!" She stopped and took a deep breath. "Anyways, I'm talking about the shock your body received. The demon blood in you is starting to take over, just like with your father."

"Isn't that the truth? Almost killed your mother, Miroku, and Sango at the Castle of Mirrors," Inuyasha joined in, walking in through the door. He sat next to Kagome and hugged her while Kagome returned it.

"Hey, Dad!" Inuyashi greeted. She pointed at his mouth. "Why is your fang missing?"

Inuyasha pointed to the gap between two teeth, "Oh you mean this? Totosai needed it for what I asked him to do so I let him pull it," he explained, sounding shrugging his shoulders saying he didn't care. "It hurt like hell but it'll be worth it. Besides, it'll grow back within a couple of days."

Kagome knew right then what was going on, seeing as how she nodded. Inuyashi was completely oblivious and had no clue since it wasn't explained to her. As the air calmed a little, Inuyashi asked, "Dad, what's wrong with me?"

The air became silent along with the family. Static seemed to go between them all while Inuyasha hesitated. He was worried about how the reason would affect her. He felt like it was his fault she had to go through this too. "You have my demon blood running through your veins. In your current state, your human blood is balancing with the demon blood," he explained, thinking carefully about how to explain it. "But with what happened a couple of days ago, your demon blood started to take over. When it does, you will be a fully fledged demon."

Inuyashi had to take a moment to absorb all of this new information. Full demon? She didn't want to be a full demon! She wanted to stay a half demon and show the full demons that half demons could kick their ***es any time they wanted to. Sango's already told her and Misaki stories about when Demon Inuyasha went haywire and took over. She didn't want to come close to hurting the people close to her.

"Don't worry, Inuyashi," Kagome cut in, laying her hands on Inuyashi's shoulders. "Your father's got it all under control."

Inuyashi knew her dad could be hollow-headed sometimes but she had to trust him and think that he did have the solution.

"We'll be going to Totosai's in two days. So be ready to go that morning," Inuyasha informed her.

"Okay," she replied, pulling the blanket over her head to go back to sleep. She couldn't wait to get it under control before she hurt someone. Then, nothing but darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Inuyashi! Come on!" Inuyasha shouted. "It's time to go to Totosai's!"

Inuyashi's eyes shot open like bullets from sleep. She threw the thin blanket off of her straightened her clothes out, and stood up. "Yes, Dad!" She ran out the door where Shippo was waiting. "Come on, Shippo! Change!" she commanded.

"Pushy this morning, are we?" he asked. He jumped into the air and held a green leaf to his forehead. A cloud of mist scattered out from the leaf, covering Shippo and the air around him. Inuyashi coughed and waved away the mist and looked at Shippo. There was a big, pink balloon with huge, bulging eyes. Its arms and legs were nothing but thin little strings with little yellow balls attached at the end.

Inuyashi jumped up and sat down. The surface was slightly squishy seeing as how it was nothing but air. "Come on, Dad! I want to be fixed!"

"Don't ever say that, Inuyashi!" Inuyasha looked at her with a weird look. "You are part dog you know?" He hugged Kagome who limped out of the door with laziness. He let go and jumped onto Shippo's balloon form.

"See you later, Mom!' Inuyashi shouted, waving at Kagome. The village got smaller and smaller as they flew higher and higher. The green forests moved under them along with the few small villages they flew over. The cool, morning breeze created a little air resistance because if the direction they were flying.

Inuyashi had only done this once before and that was when she was four. "So, Dad," Inuyashi started, "Why did Totosai need your fang?"

"For a sword," he replied quickly, not even turning around. "A special sword."

"Is it like your Tetsusaiga?"

"Pretty much."

Inuyashi looked down to see molten rock and ash from the mountain straight ahead. Shippo lowered to the ground. Inuyashi was too excited to wait so she jumped off while they were still about fifty feet in the air. She ran to the entrance of the cave carved into the mountain. She felt warm from the clearly seen heat waves and twitched her ears. She was going to be free if the demon side in her. She ran inside to find Totosai hammering on a nearly finished sword.

"Welcome, Inuyashi!" Totosai greeted his voice hoarse. "Is your father here?" he asked still hammering.

"Yeah I'm here," Inuyasha said, sounding annoyed. "You said you'd have it done by now, Old Man. We need it by today, she can't wait much longer."

Totosai didn't answer and kept on hammering twice or three times more, then held it out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha also took the sheath that was handcrafted by Totosai as well. "There, you happy?"

Inuyasha popped him on the head with the sheath and then turned to Inuyashi. "Okay, Inuyashi, today this is what you're getting," he said handing her the sword and sheath. "This is another Tetsusaiga that is your to have. This will keep you under control as long as you have it with you."

"Yes, Sir!" Inuyashi saluted. "Can I practice on a mountain?"

"Sure but you can't master the techniques in one day!"

"I'll prove you wrong!"

They walked to a neighboring mountain and Inuyashi stood in front of it. She held the sword in her hands and took a deep breath and concentrated. The sword no longer looked like a regular sword. A light climbed up the blade starting from her hand, the blade changing as it went. It was an exact copy of Tetsusaiga!

"Try the Wind Scar first, Inuyashi!" Totosai yelled.

"Are you crazy? She's just beginning; she can't do the wind scar!"

Inuyashi could see the wind currents hit and she saw the overlap. She held the sword above her head, then slashed it down diagonally in front her. Claw like lines went through the hill and it collapsed. Once the dust cleared away, there was no longer a mountain there, it was gravel and dirt with slash marks through it all. "Yes!" Inuyashi shouted while jumping up and down.

Inuyasha had his mouth wide open with shock. Why couldn't he have learned that fast? He looked at Totosai expecting an answer for why he felt like Totosai knew she could.

"She's your child," he said, waving his hand and walking away.

Inuyasha and Inuyashi then said their goodbyes and thankyou's and then started back home.


End file.
